


Bad Reputation

by XinRui



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward First Times, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinRui/pseuds/XinRui
Summary: Tony's reputation precedes him. Too bad he's never actually had sex. How is he supposed to tell Steve?





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you…want to go on a date…with me?” Tony looked up from the gadget he was fiddling with. “What?” Steve’s ears turned pink. “Do you want to go out with me?” he repeat, the words spilling out quickly. “I know there are probably plenty of other people asking you out, but-”

“No! I mean, no there isn’t. And if there were, I’d still want to go out with you.” Steve beamed at him, reaching to take his hand across the table. “Really?” Tony flushed. “Yes. I…I’ve liked you for a while.”

“That’s great. That’s so great, Tony. How’s Friday? Pick you up at 6?” Tony nodded fervently. Steve grinned wider. “Friday it is.”

—

“Rhodey,” Tony whined. Rhodey didn’t look up from his homework. “You got yourself into this mess.”

“But Rhodey, I didn’t spread those rumors! And what if Steve wants to do it on the first date.” Rhodey looks up, nose crinkling. “I don’t think he’s that kind of guy.” Tony groaned. “But it’ll happen at some point, right?”

“Do you want it to happen?” Tony gaped at him. “Have you seen Steve?” Rhodey snorted. “Yes I have.”

“Then you should know.”

“Tony, you know that’s not what I meant. Do you want Steve to be your first?” Tony’s mouth snapped shut and his face flushed crimson. “I…I really like him, Rhodes. I think I do…”

“Then go ahead. If you want to wait, just tell him. If he’s willing to wait, then you know you’ve picked the right guy.” Tony bites his lip. “And if he doesn’t want to wait?”

“Then he’s not the man I thought he was.”

—

Steve glanced from magazine to laptop, back and forth. Natasha chuckled, watching him panic. “It’s not funny, Nat! Where am I going to take him? He’s been out with tons of other people. I want our date to be special.”

Nat should her head. “I wouldn’t say tons…but it seems to me he’ll like anywhere you pick.” Steve groaned. “Not helpful…”

“Oh? Well then I’m sure you won’t want to hear about the robotics exhibit at the Museum of Science?” Steve looked up at her, eyes wide. “Nat, that’s perfect!” She smirks, sipping her tea. “Of course.” Steve types frantically on his laptop. “Thank you, Nat!”

Steve runs off to make preparations. Natasha simply smiles to herself, shaking her head.

—

The first date is a complete success. Tony loved the exhibit, if his constant excited explanations were anything to go by. Steve listened, which was nice because he wasn’t sure he’d understand anything otherwise. They left the exhibit and went for dinner at one of Steve’s favorite Italian hole-in-the-walls. 

“Steve this is so good,” Tony moans as he takes another bite of tiramisu. Dinner had been amazing, but dessert had Tony moaning and Steve getting hot around the collar. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“I love it, oh my God. I’m coming here everyday now.” Steve chuckles, taking Tony’s hand on the table. Tony looks down at their hands, flushing. “Are you finished?” Steve asks softly. Tony swallows hard, but nods. Steve tosses some cash on the table and leads Tony out of the restaurant.

The chat on the walk to Tony’s apartment, but Tony’s heart is pounding in his chest. Will his mouth taste like garlic if they kiss? Is there anything in his teeth? 

Before he knows it, they’re in front of his building. “Good night, Tony,” Steve says, squeezing Tony’s hand. “G-good night, Steve.” Tony waits for a moment, but when Steve doesn’t say anything, he begins to pull away. “Tony, wait!” Steve looks so earnest and a little nervous. “May I…kiss you?” Tony flushes and nods, stepping toward him.

Oh God he doesn’t really know how to do this. But apparently Steve does. He leans in, kissing Tony firmly on the lips. The feel of their lips together sends arousal tingling down Tony’s spine. His hands fly forward, clinging to Steve’s shirt as he presses his lips harder into Steve’s. 

Steve smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. He opens his mouth, tongue proding at Tony’s mouth. Tony opens his mouth a little unsurely. Then Steve’s tongue is in his mouth and his brain feels like mush. Steve’s tongue thrusts in and out of his mouth, hot and nimble. Tony whimpers softly into the kiss, body pliant in Steve’s hold.

Steve pulls back first, panting slightly. “I really like you, Tony. Could we do this again sometime?” Tony nods, fingers still clutching Steve’s shirt. Steve leans over to kiss Tony’s forehead. “Good night, Tony.”

Tony lets go, wobbling to his door. “Good night, Steve.”

—

Tony and Steve become official after the second date, and Tony has never been happier. Steve comes to the lab with coffee and food, checking up on him and asking about his projects. He takes Tony to his art galleries or doodles him when they’re out to lunch.

He’s been to Steve’s apartment, where they made out on the couch until Tony got so nervous that they had to stop. They haven’t gotten very far, and Steve hasn’t questioned it. But Tony can see the look in his eyes when he asks to stop, to wait. He’s confused, maybe even a little hurt.

They’ve been dating for a few months by the time Tony invites Steve up to his place. Tony’s hands shake as he turns the key. There are lubes and condom in his dresser drawer, the product of his research. He should have everything they need.

Tony pushes the door open, stepping inside to kick off his shoes and set down his keys and wallet. “Can I get you anything to dri-mmf!” Steve closes the distance between them, tilting Tony’s head up for a passionate kiss that leaves him dizzy. “Steve,” he croaks.

“Bedroom, please…I’ve wanted you for so long…” Tony flushes, stiffly walking to the bedroom, leading Steve by the hand. The bedroom door shuts behind them, and Steve is on him again, kissing and licking into Tony’s mouth. Tony moans softly, clinging to Steve’s shirt.

He hopes this goes well. What if Steve doesn’t like it? Will it hurt that much? How should he touch Steve?

“Tony?” Steve asks, cupping Tony’s face. “Are you alright?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” He leans in to kiss Steve’s worried look away. They fall back onto Tony’s bed while Steve kisses Tony’s neck. Tony tilts his head up, giving Steve better access to nip at the sensitive skin. He gasps as Steve rakes his teeth over his neck, then sucks a hickey there. 

Steve moves to pull Tony’s shirt off, but Tony’s elbows get stuck. He struggles and thrashes and then WHAM! Tony gasps, yanking off the shirt to look at Steve, who is cradling his jaw. “Oh my God! Steve are you okay?” Steve tries to hold back a laugh, smiling. “I’m fine. Wasn’t that hard.”

“I’m so sorry.” Tony hides his face in his hands. “Don’t be. It was an accident.” Steve pulls Tony’s arms away from his face, gazing at his bare chest. “Look at me, Tony. I want to see you.” Tony flushes, head turning away from Steve’s adoring stare. “You’re so beautiful, Tony,” Steve tells him, leaning down to kiss Tony’s chest and lick at his nipples.

It’s new for Tony, and it sends sharp jolts of arousal straight to his cock. He tugs at Steve’s shirt, wanting to see. He knows Steve is built. He’s pretty sure Natasha gets him shirts that are too small on purpose. Steve tries to help, but they only get tangled together. By the time Steve’s free, his hair is going in every direction. He chuckles at Tony’s flustered expression.

Tony starts to apologize, but the words die in his throat at the sight of Steve. He’s so muscular. Tony’s never done it before, but he sits up to put his mouth on Steve’s collarbone and touch the firm muscles of his abdomen. Steve huffs a little. “Tickles,” he says breathlessly. Tony’s hands come away immediately. He sits back, embarrassed by his own attempt.

“Do you have lube?” Tony freezes. Nodding stiffly, he points to the drawer. Steve opens the drawer, pulling out the lube and a condom. There are tons of different sizes in there, because Tony had no idea which one to pick. Judging by the condom, he’s pretty big. Tony swallows nervously. Will it hurt? He’s read about tearing. How much prep should they do? Oh God he’s so not ready for this.

Suddenly, Steve’s hand is on his face, wiping away a tear Tony didn’t even realize was there. “Tony,” Steve says, voice dripping with concern. “What’s wrong? Do you not want this?”

Tony hiccups a little sob. “I’ve never done this,” he admits, more tears falling. Steve looks shocked, then he rushes forward, holding Tony against his chest. “You’ve never done this?” Tony shakes his head, crying into Steve’s pecs. “Baby…Tony, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Th-thought you’d leave…” Steve frowns. “No, Tony. Never. I’m so sorry, Tony. I didn’t know…” Tony’s tears subside and he sniffles. “I’m s-sorry. I wanted to… but I got so nervous and-” Steve hushes him softly. “Tony, we don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“B-but I want to do things!” Steve smiles, kissing the top of his head. “Then we can do those things. Little steps. Would you like to try something tonight? Or stop?”

Tony takes a deep breath to give an answer in an even voice. “What could we try?” Steve smiles bigger. “Well, we could start with seeing each other naked. And if you want we can try handjobs or blowjobs, or just stop with nakedness.”

Tony nods. “I want to see you,” he says softly. “Anything else?”

“I want to touch you.” 

“OK, baby. I’m going to get up and take off my pants. Is that ok?” Tony nods and Steve laughs softly at his eager expression. Steve’s not hard anymore, after seeing Tony cry, which makes it easier to tug off his pants and boxers in one quick tug. 

Tony watches wide-eyed as Steve’s body is revealed to him. His cock is big, soft right now, but it twitches under Tony’s gaze. He longs to reach out and touch it, but he wants to be naked too. He lifts his hips, pulling off his jeans and boxers, kicking them to the floor.

Steve takes a sharp intake of breath, eyes roving over Tony’s naked body. His cock starts to fill with blood and Tony sits up. On his knees on the bed, he reaches for Steve, who closes the gap. They kiss, bodies hot as they press together, naked skin on naked skin. Tony gasps into Steve’s mouth as their erections brush against each other.

Steve pulls back, whispering, “May I taste you?” Tony nods hesitantly. “Is that ok? Too far?”

“No, it’s just…I want to suck you, too.” Steve lets out a shaky moan. “Do you want to try first?” He nods, eyes falling to Steve’s hard cock. Steve sits on the bed, swinging his legs over. His cock juts out, huge and perfect. Tony wants to know what it tastes like. “Go slow, baby.”

Tony nods, nestling between Steve’s powerful thighs. He takes Steve’s cock in one hand, gasping when Steve hisses out a moan. He leans forward to give the head a tentative lick. Steve moans again, a little louder this time. It encourages Tony, who leans forward to lap at the head and take it into his mouth. He’s never given a blowjob before, but Steve tastes amazing. His scent is a little musky and the weight of his dick on Tony’s tongue feels heavenly.

He slides down Steve’s dick, taking a good portion into his mouth and begins to bob like he's seen in the videos online. He looks up at Steve, gauging his reaction. Steve is panting and moaning, clutching the sheets with one hand. “God, Tony. You’re so good…so gorgeous when you suck my cock…I’ve been dreaming about this…” The admission makes Tony whimper, his cock twitching between his legs. He reaches down to stroke himself, but loses the rhythm on Steve’s cock. 

Turning his attention back to Steve, he tries sucking, hollowing out his cheeks. Steve gasps, obviously trying not to buck up. Steve’s head falls back as he moans, relishing Tony’s hot, eager mouth on his dick. “Tony…Tony, baby, I’m close. Pull off.” Tony listens and Steve strokes himself, once, twice, then comes.

Tony’s eyes go wide as he watches Steve’s cock spurt come all over his hand and cock. His eyes are tightly shut and his mouth his open wide as he moans. He’s beautiful. And Tony did that. He beams proudly. He did that.

Steve recovers slowly, reaching down to pull Tony upward. Tony straddles Steve’s hips and Steve reaches for Tony’s cock. “May I?” Tony whines softly. “Yes.” Steve grasps Tony’s cock firmly, stroking slowly at first to let Tony adjust. No one has ever touched him there before. “Look at you… so hard from sucking my cock…you’re so perfect, Tony.” 

Tony moans, hips thrusting into Steve’s hand. Steve speeds up the pace, grabbing lube to make the slide more comfortable. “Steve…” Tony whines. He can feel his orgasm coming, building up and threatening to explode. “Steve,” he says again. “Come for me, Tony. I want to watch you come.” Tony gasps, hips bucking as he comes on Steve’s hand and a little of his chest. 

He zones out, lost in the feel of his first orgasm with Steve. He pants softly, looking at Steve. Steve swallows. “Don’t look at me like that. You’ll get me hard again,” he teases. Tony smiles, moving to lay down at Steve’s side. Steve wipes himself off with some tissues, and Tony throws an arm around him. “Will you stay?”

“Of course, baby. Are you feeling okay?” Tony smiles brightly. “Yes. Yes, Steve that was wonderful.” Steve smiles, kissing Tony’s temple. “I’m glad. You were perfect.”

They drift to sleep, wrapped up in each other’s embrace. Tony’s last thought before sleep takes him is how much he loves Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were requests for more.

Tony wakes the next morning with Steve’s arm around his waist. He’s so warm. Their skin a little sticky from sweat and the night before. The night before…

A blush rises unbidden to Tony’s cheeks. His first time giving a blowjob. Steve had been so patient with him. His boyfriend was so gorgeous. He hadn’t seen many naked, hard guys in person, but he was pretty sure that he’d hit the jackpot with Steve. 

Steve shifts behind Tony, grumbling sleepily. Tony gasps as Steve’s morning wood presses into his backside. Steve noses at Tony’s neck. 

“Mmm…morning Tony,” Steve mumbles into Tony’s skin. His breath tickles, making Tony squirm. Steve’s breath hitches when Tony inadvertently presses back into Steve’s erection.

“S-sorry,” Tony says. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Steve says. He kisses Tony’s temple, then rolls out of bed. Tony feels suddenly cold. He pulls up the blankets. “Hungry?” Steve asks. 

Tony snuggles into the bed. “Coffee?” Steve offers. Tony pokes his head out. “Black?”  
“Absolutely,” Steve says as he pulls on some boxers. He leaves out the bedroom door. Tony stretches and sits up in bed. He can hear the coffee machine in his kitchen. He gets up and heads to the bathroom. 

He turns on the shower. He’s glad he fixed the hot water machine. The water is immediately hot and steaming. Tony steps into the shower. He’s half-hard, the memories from the night before flooding in.

The glass shower door opens and naked Steve steps through in to join him. Tony tenses for a moment. He’s never showered with anyone before. Steve smiles sweetly. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Tony shakes his head. “It’s alright. Just another first.” 

Steve reaches for the shampoo. He lathers it and reaches toward Tony’s head. “May I?” Tony nods.

Steve’s warm, big hands begin to wash Tony’s hair. He massages the shampoo in, taking his time and making sure to be gentle. Tony tilts his head back to let the bubbles rinse off.

“Can I?” Tony asks. Steve smiles.  
“Of course.”

He mimics Steve’s motions. Tony washes Steve’s hair. Steve grins the entire time. Tony tries not to blush under Steve’s gaze. Steve rinses off. He pecks Tony’s lips. 

“Coffee’s ready.” Steve steps out of the shower. He grabs a towel and holds it open for Tony. Tony turns off the water and steps into the towel. Steve wraps him up and kisses him again.

Tony walks back into his bedroom. He turns around and Steve is standing with a towel wrapped low on his hips. Water drips down his chiseled chest and abs. Absentmindedly, Tony licks his lips. 

Steve smirks when he catches Tony staring. “See something you like?” Steve asks. Tony flushes. 

Steve steps closer, letting the towel fall to the floor. Tony’s arms open automatically to let Steve embrace him. Steve kisses Tony’s neck, then licks a drop of water from his heated skin. Tony shudders.

“You know,” Steve says, “you got to give a blowjob last night, but you didn’t get one.” Tony’s eyes widen a little. He hadn’t thought about that. The idea of Steve’s mouth on him, down there…

“Would you like that?” Steve asks breathily.   
“Yes,” Tony admits. “Please,” he adds.

Steve chuckles. He pulls Tony’s towel off and kisses him. Their kiss is deeper than any others this morning.His skin tingles as Steve’s tongue meets him.

Tony lets Steve lay him back on the bed. He feels exposed, laid out before Steve in the light. “You’re beautiful,” Steve whispers. He says it reverently, like Tony is a piece of art.

Steve’s hands runs up Tony’s legs. The kissing has already excited him. His breath hitches as Steve gets closer to his cock. “Tony,” Steve breathes.

“Y-yes?” Tony stutters. It’s hard to answer with Steve touching him, so close yet so far.

“No one’s ever touched you like this?” He takes Tony’s cock into his hands. Tony gasps, his back arching slightly. 

“N-no,” Tony gasps. Steve’s hand feels so different than his own, bigger, rougher, _warmer_.

“I’m the only person to ever do this to you?” Steve repeats. Tony nods. Steve rumbles and takes Tony into his mouth.

Tony yelps. Steve’s mouth is so _hot_. Steve bobs slowly, swirling his tongue. Tony moans, hands tangling in Steve’s hair. “Steve,” Tony moans.

Steve moans around Tony’s cock. The vibrations send a tingle to his entire body. Steve’s hand cups his balls, rolling them gently. Tony’s fingers tighten in Steve’s hair.

“Ah… Steve, I, ah… please I’m-“ 

Steve tightens his grip on Tony’s thighs. Tony’s back bows as he comes, crying out. Steve swallows the come. Tony watches in awe, though he can barely think through the haze of his orgasm.

Steve licks his lips as he sits up. “You’re mine,” Steve growls. He straddles Tony, his hard cock jutting out. Steve wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking fast and hard. 

Tony wants to reach out, to touch, but he’s still a little boneless. “Yours,” Tony whispers.

Steve’s eyes widen and he comes, splattering Tony’s chest. It’s warm and wet, but Tony doesn’t mind. He’s staring at Steve’s flushed face, eyes shut as he pants.

Curious, Tony touches his chest. He licks the fluid, salty but not bad. Steve’s eyes are open now. He’s staring at Tony, jaw dropped.

“T-Tony…”

Tony smiles up at his boyfriend. He’s had a lot of firsts in the past few days. He’s glad they’ve all been with Steve.


End file.
